The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp lens. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp lens having an improved appearance and feel when touched with a finger.
Vehicular lamp lenses having a plurality of lens members welded together are known. For example, there is such a lens used in a so-called combination lamp.
As shown in FIG. 3, when lens members a, b having respective protruding welding legs c, d are welded together, the welding is performed with the welding legs c, d abutting against the other lens member b, a, respectively.
However, a deviation between the welded lens members a, b often occurs due to various problems such as imprecision of the jig and imprecision of the lens member placement during welding. As a result, a step f is created at the lens member boundary portion e, resulting in a degradation in the appearance and also in the feel of the welded lens members when touched with a finger.
In view with the foregoing problems, it is an object of the present invention to improve the appearance and feel of a vehicular lamp lens.
To solve the aforementioned problems, the front surface of at least one of the lens members of the vehicular lamp lens according to the present invention is formed so as to become more rearwardly displaced (i.e., in a direction toward the rear of the lamp) as the front surface becomes closer to the location where the lens member is welded to another lens member. An indentation is thereby formed.
Therefore, when viewed from the front side of the vehicular lamp lens, any deviation between the welded lens members at a location of the surface displacement does not visually stand out. In addition, when touched with a finger, the deviation is almost unnoticeable because the original surface displacement makes a stronger impression.